


the one where jeonghan is an asshole but then he isn't

by juturna, quixotica



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 세븐틴
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Not!Fic, Overstimulation, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juturna/pseuds/juturna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotica/pseuds/quixotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""hyung... hyung its not enough" and hes bucking his hips and his brow is furrowed and cheol chokes on his fucking DROOL"</p><p>  -</p><p>this is a not!fic so not fully developed and i will fix any typos later. shout out to astrid aka seungcheol's baby for helping me churn out porn at ass o'clock am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where jeonghan is an asshole but then he isn't

jeonghan is an asshole. like, a kinky asshole. and he knows theres something going on with him and seungcheol but he can't just be like "i want your dick in my ass" because he's a kinky asshole. seungcheol really likes jeonghan's new hair and keeps staring at him more than usual and jeonghan maybe takes more time than needed to choose a shirt when he gets out of the shower for a couple days and pretends he doesn't notice how pink cheol's cheeks get.

jeonghan really wants seungcheol to fuck him but he wants to have fun before it happens. he wants to build up to it and get seungcheol worked up. so every night for like four fucking days he waits a while and pretends he thinks seungcheol is asleep and he starts to touch himself. he makes the smallest sounds and cheol closes his eyes tight and tries to pretend it isn't happening but jeonghan sounds so pretty. cheol jerks off in the shower every morning but it doesn't help. after the second day he's trying to avoid jeonghan because every time he gets close he feels like his skin will burn off.

the fifth night is the night seungcheol swears he'll fucking die. jeonghan starts out just touching himself like usual but then the sounds change. he's gasping and it almost sounds like he's near sobbing, his little moans and grunts more clipped and cut off. he fucking whimpers and seungcheol peeks from his blankets and sees jeonghan with his legs spread, two fingers in his ass and the back of his free hand pressed to his mouth, moonlight making him look fucking unreal like he's glowing.

jeonghan barely cracks his eyes open and looks at cheol and whines "hyunnng" and cheol just fucking. lays there in shock until jeonghan turns his head with his eyes wide open and says "hyung... hyung its not enough" and hes bucking his hips and his brow is furrowed and cheol chokes on his fucking DROOL. he sits up and says "w-what do you need, baby?" and he cant fucking believe this is happening and its even more unbelievable when jeonghan's hips twitch and he looks seungcheol right in the face and says "i need you, hyung, please.... i need your fingers cheolie" and cheol GETS UP AT LIGHTENING FUCKING SPEED and sits on jeonghan's bed and hes like "what do you need what can i do? can i touch you? is it... is it okay if i kiss you?"

"i need more cheolie i need to feel full use your fingers please" and he scrambles to hand him the lube. and cheol is fucking about to lose his jaw if he doesn't close his mouth its hanging open because jeonghan is so pretty and asking him to finger him. he slips three fingers in and jeonghan is gripping his arm an pulling him forward and he kisses him so hard cheol things his heart might twist into a knot. cheol pulls away n starts kissing all down jeonghan's body and stops to ask if its okay if he sucks him off but jeonghan slips his fingers into his hair an tugs and says "fuck cheolie please suck my cock, you'd look so pretty."

seungcheol groans and wraps his hand that isn't three fingers deep in jeonghan's ass around his cock and jeonghan's hips buck up and his cock leaks and cheol could cry he feels Blessedt. he wraps his lips around jeonghans cock and digs his tongue into the slit before he moves down, takes him to the back of his throat bc cheol is an experienced hoe and barely has a gag reflex anyway. jeonghan is nearly crying because he's so close and cheol keeps just hitting his prostate enough that its making him want to scream so he says really shakily "cheolie, fuck, can i fuck your mouth." and seungcheol dies on the inside ten times but he pops off and nods his head and holds his jaw open. jeonghan is fucking into his mouth but it isn't enough for him so he pulls away and says "rougher, please" with his fucking voice hoarse. jeonghan isn't gonna DENY cheol something he wants he isn't a MONSTER so he grips seungcheol's hair and just fucking. starts wrecking him and seungcheol is tearing up. "you look so pretty, fuck, you're so good" and seungcheol feels his cock twitch. jeonghan holds him down so his nose is touching his belly and seungcheol only gags a little but he swallows and fucking moans and jeonghan barely stutters out "shit, 'm gonna cum" and he lets go of cheol's hair, cheol sucks on the tip of his cock and swirls his tongue around it and keeps sucking while jeonghan cums, swallows all of it and just kisses jeonghan all over his stomach chest.

"you're so good, cheolie." and seungcheol's heart flutters. "can i ride you?" and his HEART fucking NUTS and hes like "YES yeah fuck okay. yes." he lays propped up on pillows and jeonghan slicks him up and sinks down so slow, so so slow and seungcheol is holding his fucking breath. he bottoms out and leans forward and kisses cheol, slipping his tongue past his teeth. when he rolls his his hips cheol groans deep and hot and low into jeonghan's mouth. jeonghan lifts up and so slow lowers himself back down and picks up a rhythm, head dipped down to kiss and lick and nip at cheol's neck and chest and he tells him "you're so good, cheoli. you're so big, fuck, you fill me up so well you're beautiful." seungcheol has been hard since jeongan started fucking touching himself and every work jeonghan whispers into his neck makes the coiling heat in his gut feel tighter. jeonghan sits up and picks up speed, says "c'mon, move your hips, baby" one hand around his cock. he slips the thumb of his free hand into seungcheol's mouth and he immediately sucks on it, moves his tongue around it and he's looking jeonghan dead in the eye and it fucking makes jeonghan cum again. gasping but never slowing down. he slips his cum covered fingers into seungcheol's mouth and he starts sucking them clean and jeonghan tells him "fuck, so pretty. so so good, cheoli, my good boy." and seungcheol whimpers. "you like that? when i call you my good boy?" cheol nods and sucks harder on jeonghan's fingers. jeonghan slows his hips and tells him "cum, baby, be my good boy and cum for me" and cheol has never nut so hard in his life. jeonghan groans at the feeling and keeps moving his hips soooo slow.

"was it good, cheoli? you're my good boy, aren't you?" seungcheol's tearing up at the feeling of his sensitive cock still inside of jeonghan, goosebumps all over his skin because it feels so good. it starts to be too much so he pulls jeonghan's fingers from his mouth and says "pleasepleaseplease" in this tiny voice that makes jeonghan want to swaddle him in blankets. he gets himself off of cheol and kisses him really soft, tells him he'll be right back. he tip toes to the bathroom and cleans himself up and comes back with a warm washcloth, cleans seungcheol up and then wiggles into the small bed, basically laying on him. he plays with his hair and tells him again how pretty and good he is n they drift off with their pinkies linked together.

the end happily ever after they went on to have more even kinkier sex


End file.
